Origin of the Unknown Brother
by Lvmj
Summary: Origins of Derrick Masters AKA Dark Link


**Lvmj- "I have gotten quite a few emails wanting to know who exactly Derrick is from the Zelda stories I wrote. Well, as some of you know from the stories, he is Link's brother. This story is going to serve to tell where he has been all this time and how he gets his place in the other stories."**

**Origin of the Unknown Brother**

Hyrule Castle was a calm place to be at this time. Its Queen was expecting her first child to be born very soon, giving the Kingdom a new Princess. Everything was quiet and held a rather peaceful feeling at the time.

This could not be said for a kingdom far away from Hyrule. Its town and castle were gulfed in flames as knights and town folk fought against a raid from unknown female fighters from another land. The bulky form of the knights were designed to fight more knights from other lands, not fast moving, scantily clad women with two large swords held in each hand.

As the first wave of knights fell quickly to the women the town folk quickly grabbed their weapons once the female warriors entered the town. The only male that could be seen was a young man that was following close being the opposing army. He was dressed in black armor with a large jagged sword on his back. His bright fiery hair passed his neck and over his forehead.

This heavy armored man smiled at the destruction as he looked around the city for any surviving men with cold eyes.

"Lord Ganon," a young child said. She had smaller swords gripped in her hands when she bowed to the man.

"What is it, Nabooru?" Ganondorf said, gripping his large sword before swiftly pulling it out of its sheath.

"One of the peasants in the city has taken command and is beating back our Gerudo forces," Nabooru informed.

The child looked up to see Ganon raise his fist in the air. She instantly closed her eyes and looked away, thinking she was going to get hit.

When no force struck against her face, she looked up to see Ganon grinning and rubbing his chin in thought. "Interesting. Nabooru, point me the directions of the peasant!"

Nabooru quickly pointed towards the entrance to the castle. Ganon, not even thanking her, swiftly ran towards the direction of his opponent to come.

Meanwhile, a young man with short blond hair with piercing blue eyes stood with many man battling against the women. His weapons of choice were a double edge sword that he recovered from a fallen knight and a hatchet he managed to grab from his home.

The battle ground was littered with dead men and women from both opposing sides. The remaining soldiers and peasants stood in front of a large wooden door and several houses that were off to the side of it.

"Come on men! We are the last force of our Kingdome, we shall not fall!" the man cried out as he ran a woman through with his blade. He forcefully removed his blade. The man spun around and kicked his soon to be dead opponent into three other females, forcing them to fall on the ground.

"Orrick!" a knight yelled out to the blond man as he pointed behind him.

Orrick ducked just in time to see a curved blade swipe over his head. Still crouched down, Derrick turned around on one knee and lifted his sword to the woman's jaw, piercing it and her head.

"Thanks Talon!" Orrick said to the short chubby man with a balding head who was dressed in overalls.

"Anytime!" Talon yelled out as he raised his sword to block an oncoming attack.

Orrick ducked down tripped an Gerudo who saw it was a great idea for a frontal attack. He saw another Gerudo come from his side to stab him.

In one quick move, he jabbed down his hatchet across the woman he tripped alongside her neck as he blocked the other Gerudo's blade with his sword.

Leaving his hatchet, he pushed off the enemy and kicked her across her head before she could regain her balance.

"Hey Talon, where is your wife by the way?" Orrick asked as he slashed at the woman.

"She was delivering milk to the Hyrule Markey with Ingo escorting her before this happened," Talon said back once he beheaded his opponent.

"You trust that two-bit knight?" Orrick said with his mouth slightly open.

Talon laughed at his friend. "He may be 'two-bit' but he is a great friend that has earned my trust."

"Greater than me?" Orrick asked as he blocked his opponent's sword.

"No, no one great then the mighty Orrick Masters," Talon said in a dramatic voice before laughing.

"And don't you forget it!" Orrick said as he swiped at his enemy's feet only for her to jump.

"How about Alice, where is she?" Talon asked.

Orrick gave one punch into the woman's right eye and slashed her across the stomach. "She's over there," Orrick said while leaning his head to the right of him at a house only a few yards away. It was small house but its windows seemed to have been busted by small objects.

"Is she going to be alright? She's so close to the...," Talon said while he was interrupted by an arrow zooming out of the house in question into the head of a Gerudo right behind Talon.

Orrick laughed at the reaction of Talon's pale face. "She is a big girl; she can take care of herself."

Inside the house Alice was smiling at the kill. She was a fair woman. Her skin was pale as the moon, her hair black as the night's shadow, and her eyes redder then the flames around the city.

"You can thank me later, Talon," Alice said to herself as she notched another arrow in her bow.

Behind her in two cribs were two babies that owned one of the cribs. One was labeled Link while the one on the right was labeled Derrick. They were both sound asleep despite the loud clangs of swords from the battle.


End file.
